Setesh Jade
"I respect your view but I will not '' : ''allow yourself to die in vain." : ― Setesh Jade Setesh Jade was a male Human serving the Jedi Order in the final years of the Galactic Republic before the return of the Sith Lords. He was a promising Jedi Knight before disappearing for several years before the Clone Wars for unknown reasons. He returned in 24 BBY and participated in the war. From 21 BBY onwards, Jade was the commanding Jedi General of treacherous Republic Captain Antda Hiade. Biography Early life Setesh was born on Corellia but he and his family moved to Coruscant when he was young. When he was two, he was discovered by Jedi Knight Eekar Oki and he immediately started his Jedi training in the Temple. Trained in the ways of the Force, Jade eventually graduated and was selected as a Padawan by a Jedi Master. Eventually building himself a blue-bladed lightsaber and passing his Trials of Knighthood, Jade was made a Jedi Knight by the Jedi High Council in 31 BBY . Exile For reasons not yet explained, Setesh left the Temple soon after his Knighthood in 31 BBY. Return Setesh Jade returned to the Temple in 24 BBY after almost a decade in exile. He explained he felt through the Force that it was time to return. Jade insisted on continuing to wear his ragged clothes he had worn during his self imposed exile. The Clone Wars Jade assumed the reason he returned to serve as a Jedi was to participate in the Clone Wars. When the War started he was given the rank of General and a fleet under Admiral Oran Walen. Other officers under his command were Clone Commander CT-4551 named 'Thermal', Captain Neran Witwern and Lieutenant Dalsc Weahde. In 21 BBY, during the Battle of Sullust, Neran Witwern was killed and was replaced by Antda Hiade who was promoted to Captain. Treachery, 21 BBY :"So by saving one system we lost another." :"There is a heavy price to pay in this war." :― Antda Hiade and Setesh Jade Soon after Hiade's appointment, Jade's fleet was attacked while orbiting the Republic world of Ord Mantell by the Separatist forces of General Cahnicus Guvan. Although the Republic were victorious, the battle was a ploy. Guvan left before Republic reinforcements from Agamar could arrive. Agamar then fell to the much larger fleet of Guvan which was the aim of the plan all along. Umbara, 21 BBY Jade was one of the Jedi Generals leading the invasion of Umbara. While present at a small Republic outpost Jade and a platoon of his Clone Troopers came under the attack of the overpowering force of Umbaran miltia General Je. After a short but vicious battle, Jade was rendered unconcious but was rescued by his Clone Commander, Thermal. While suffering from temporary memory loss, Setesh had to rely entirely on Thermal to escape enemy territory. Reaching an entrance to the Umbaran tunnel system they managed to get in contact with the nearby Republic fleet. Captain Antda Hiade was then able to lead them safely back to a Republic base. Kidnapping of Senator Padmé Amidala, 20 BBY In early 20 BBY, Setesh was assigned by Mace Windu to find and rescue Senator Padmé Amidala from Separatist kidnappers. The trail led them to the Geonosis system which unbeknownst by Setesh and Thermal, their every move was being monitored by Antda Hiade and his accomplice Tober. Landing on the asteroid in which the kidnappers landed, Setesh and Thermal space walked into the base’s shield destroying the droid guards. While Thermal searched for the Senator, Setesh attempted to capture the fugitives who escaped after a short firefight. The true purpose of the kidnapping was for the people of the Republic to question how safe they really are and stirring doubt about the Jedi. This ultimately helped in bringing forth the fall of the Jedi the following year. Treachery on Kembar, 20 BBY Setesh’s more important assignment during the war arose a short time after Amidala’s kidnapping. Kembar, an otherwise insignificant system in the Albarrio sector contacted the Republic with intention of seceding to it after previous allegiance to the Confederacy. In turn for helping the system to defeat the Separatist forces on the planet the ruling Council of Kembar promised the Republic the opportunity to mine the planet for Tungsten, a strong and resilient metal. Jade was assigned to slowly build an army in the planets northern regions while deceiving the systems Separatist forces. With days to go until the final reinforcements arrived, spies infiltrated the base and attempted to deactivate the droid sensor disruptors hiding the base from patrolling fighters. The attempt failed and one spy was killed but the other escaped. The invasion was brought forward and after a lengthy battle, the Republic took Kembar. The Hunt for Avun, 20 BBY Sometime after the invasion of Kembar, Setesh was given the assignment of tracking down Avun, the Separatist scientist who committed heinous crimes on Kembar. Jade and Thermal travelled to Bothawui and then after attaining a new ship, Nar Shaddaa. It was here where Jade got in contact with an old acquaintance, Kaztan the Hutt who in turn for locating Avun, Jade destroyed a rival crime syndicates spice warehouse. With the deal made Setesh attained Avun and took him to Coruscant to answer from his crimes. Personality and traits Setesh Jade was seen as a disturbed but honourable Jedi. Much pressure was put upon him to prove he was a true Jedi Knight after his return from Exile. He preferred the Jedi arts of manipulation rather than fighting with a Lightsaber but showed considerable skill when wielding one. To his own confession, Jade disliked being in the centre of attention and often meditated alone. Powers and abilities Although appearing to be very reserved, Jade was considerably strong in the Force and was knowledagble in the Lightsaber combat form of Soresu. He used these powers only when necessary and preferred to use non-violent methods including an array of peaceful Force Powers . Jade was skilled with the Jedi Mind Trick was famous among the Jedi. It was often rumoured it was how he came across his ragged clothes. He also used on several occasions Force sense and vision among others. Behind the scenes Setesh Jade was created for the online virtual world game, Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures and has since appeared in fan-fiction. Appearances *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (First Appearance) Non-canon apperances *Star Wars: The Antda Hiade Chronicles: Friend and Foe'' *''Star Wars: The Antda Hiade Chronicles: Soldiers of Vision'' *''Star Wars: The Antda Hiade Chronicles: Ulterior Motives'' *''Star Wars: The Antda Hiade Chronicles: Arrangements for War'' *''Star Wars: The Antda Hiade Chronicles: The Faceless One '' Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Knight Category:Republic Category:Dark Shadow Order Category:Humans Category:Lifetime Members Category:Leader Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:The Liberator Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Saber Master Category:Jedi General Category:Duelist Category:Blademaster Category:Sentinel Category:Champion Racer Category:The Unyielding Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Master Technician Category:Weapon Master Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Exile